(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-cooled V-type engine for general purpose use, such as for use in a power generator.
(2) Description of Related Art
An exemplary known air-cooled V-type engine has the following structure. That is, an air-cooled V-type engine includes a crankcase, a crankshaft, a fan casing, and an engine cooling fan. The fan casing is disposed in front of the crankcase, and the engine cooling fan is housed in the fan casing. This engine can be easily cooled with cooling air sent from the engine cooling fan.
In general, as compared to a vertical type engine, a V-type engine is advantageous in its lowered center of gravity attributed to its reduced height, and in reduced torsional vibrations attributed to its shortened crankshaft. Such an air-cooled V-type engine employs a carburetor as a fuel supply apparatus, so that it can be manufactured at low costs with a simple structure while possessing the above-described advantages, as an inexpensive model or as a specification for developing countries.
Further, a V-type engine which is clean, fuel-efficient, and drives under various control modes has also been developed as a sophisticated model equipped with a fuel injection system (fuel injector) as the feel supply apparatus. In this case, the structure for supplying fuel injected from the fuel injection apparatus such as a fuel injector to each cylinder head is one of the key stones of engine design.
A document disclosing the V-type engine including a fuel injection system briefly states: “a pair of fuel injectors are disposed in front of intake manifolds, and the fuel injectors are housed in an upper casing”. If is considered that there is plenty of scope for improvement in strategically structuring an air-cooled V-type engine including a fuel injection apparatus.